Thor
Thor Odinson is an Asgardian warrior-prince and the God of Thunder who came to Midgard as a superhero and a founding member of the Avengers who was born in Asgard. He is the son of Odin, the king of Asgard. He is also the welder of Mjolnir. "You dare strike the son of Odin!" :—Thor. Appearance & Biography :Voice Actor: Travis Willingham (English), Not Known (Japanese), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (German), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (French), Not Known (Latin American Spanish) Biography Appearance Thor is, despite being an Asgardian, he resembles a regular, tall, highly built, very muscular Caucasian man with long blonde hair and blue eyes. He wears his Asgardian armor with black chestplate with six silver disks connected with a gold lining, silver lined-in chain mail arm armor, his red cape, and his iconic wing-shaped helmet. Transformed as a frog by Loki, he looks like a regular frog but still has his appearance minus the hair. Thor once got turned to a chibi version of himself in episode Chibi Heroes. Attributes: Gallery Background Personality Thor is a proud and worthy warrior loving to fight for the right side of Earth. He feels it is his duty to protect the people of Earth from the threats that lurk all around the world. Thor is unquestionably a courageous and unselfish being, having said many times he will lay down his life for the innocent. Though he loves flying into battle and hammering opponents, it is revealed in the epsiode, The Midgard Crisis that Thor withholds his full strength and power while fighting alongside the Avengers, even on beings such as Hulk. This shows that he believes in honor, the way of the warrior, and many other things. He will let those feelings go, however, if he feels a being has wrongly used his or her power against innocence. Thor believes humans are not weak and hopeless like Odin, but fighting people who will never give up for good. Due to being a prince, Thor sometimes sees himself as better than other people, especially mortals. Thor has a high level of pride in himself and has a hard time admitting when he does something wrong. He also sometimes overestimates his own power at times, such as when being turned into a frog, declaring Loki would face his wrath. After heeding Spidey's advice, Thor became humble. Relationships Friends/Allies *Avengers **Iron Man **Hulk **Captain America **Hawkeye *James Rhodes/War Machine *S.H.I.E.L.D. **Nick Fury **Maria Hill **Curt Connors *S.HI.E.L.D. Trainees **Spider-Man **White Tiger 3 **Nova **Iron Fist **Power Man *Splinter **Leonardo **Raphael **Donatello **Michelangelo *April O'Neil *Casey Jones Family *Odin (father) *Loki (Step-brother) Neutral *Slashuur *Traximus *Karai *Earth Protection Force **John Bishop Rivals Enemies *HYDRA **Johann Schmidt/Red Skull **Baron Zemo **Madame Hydra **M.O.D.O.K. *Taskmaster *Doctor Doom *Sandman *Green Goblin *Doctor Octopus *Foot Clan **Shredder **Baxter Stockman **Foot Mystics *Purple Dragons **Hun *Triceratons *Federation Powers and Abilities Thor is arguably the mightiest Asgardian (except for Odin) and one of the most powerful Avengers. His beyond human powers include: Powers *'Superhuman Strength': Thor is perhaps the strongest Asgardian. Thor's class 100 strength enables him to lift vans and throw them far away, throw the Absorbing Man far away into the sky, fight the Hulk and with his hammer even give him amnesia once. Thor has been seen pushing Hulk back several of times and grappling with him over arguments on several of occasions. Thor has caught the Avengers Jet from falling out of the sky several of times, and his stay on Zarda's island caused powerful tidal waves to threaten New York. Thor was also able to fought the entire Squadron Supreme (except Nighthawk) in ''Second to Last Stand ''and hold them off for some time, although he was defeated in the end. Thor was the only being able to break free from the near impenetrable handcuffs placed on him by the Squadron Supreme when he was their prisoner, when even beings such as Red Hulk could not. Thor is second in strength only to Hulk. *'Superhuman Durability': Asgardians posses a super dense skin that can resist heavy arms fire, all toxins, energy blasts, weighted impacts, falls from great heights, explosions and various other opposing forces, and Thor's skin is even denser than all Asgardians, with the exception of Odin. Thor's durability is far greater than most Asgardians, with the exception of Odin, and he is extremely resilient to fire, electrocution, all Earth diseases and toxins, he can withstand powerful energy attacks and hits from Thanos and Hulk with no injury or damage. Hyperion even comments on Thor's durability, saying that of course Thor would not be effected by his vortex breath. He has fallen from extreme heights, been hit to the moon, blasted with Infinity Stones, and been hit over 20 times by the Rock Guard at the learning hall with no physical signs of injury. He needs no air, food, water, or sleep to survive, and is immune to temperature extremes, shown when he rescues Iron Man from the intense heat of the sun. *'Superhuman Speed': Thor can run much faster than even the finest human athlete. *'Immortality': Thor, as he stated, is immortal and time only makes Asgardians stronger(they do age physically as Odin is clearly older looking).Thor also possesses superhuman speed, reflexes, and agility, shown as when he always moves superfast, especially when flying. He can fly faster than mach speeds while on Earth, and faster than light speeds while in space. Abilities *'Master Combatant': Thor is the one of the greatest warriors in Asgard. Second only to Odin, he is one of the most skilled fighters to ever walk the planet. Thor is trained in the arts of war and various fighting techniques by his teachers in Asgard. He is an expert marksman, and is masterful in various areas of combat. *'Master Hammer Fighter:' After centuries of practice wielding his hammer, Thor has become masterful in fighting with Mjolnir and is proficient in hammer throwing. He can even block energy shots with it. Strength level Weaknesses His warriors' pride and overconfidence. Equipment *'Mjolnir' **'Summon Thunder:' Thor may call upon the thunder and use it to blast his enemies. **'Flight:' With Mjolnir, Thor can use it to fly. **'Access to Realms:' Thor can open gateways to other realms. *'Strong Armor:' Thor's armor is made with very durable material not found in Earth Gadgets Weapons Transportation Gallery History Past His early life is largely unknown but it was stated that Thor had stopped Loki from taking over Asgard and the Nine Realms earlier before going to Earth and became an Avenger. Synopsis Notes & Trivia *... Category:Asgardians Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Avengers Category:Superpowers Category:Flight/Levitation Category:Super Strength Category:Immortals Category:Asgard Individuals Category:Marvel Universe Characters